


Save Me From My Nightmares

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, It's the way I roll, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella wakes up in the dead of the night after having a horrible nightmare about her stepmother and stepsisters. Luckily for her, KIt is there to comfort her.</p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me From My Nightmares

"A ragged servant girl is what you are, and it's what you will always be", the stepmother's words echoed in Ella's mind as she walked down the halls of her home, heading towards the attic. It was the end of yet another exhausting day, and Ella could not wait to go to sleep. 

Though, when she opened the door, she found that her bed was gone, and in the middle of the room were Anastasia and Drizella, dancing around. And to Ella's horror, Drizella was wearing... her ball gown. The beautiful ball gown the Fairy Godmother had made for her. And Anastasia was wearing the glass slippers. The ones that she had worn when she'd danced with Kit.

"Oh, look at that, Cinderella!" Drizella laughed as soon as she noticed Ella. "You don't mind if we borrow these, do you?"

"Surely a servant girl like you has no need for such lovely things", Anastasia giggled. 

"Please, please don't do that!" Ella begged, trying to step closer to stop Drizella from grabbing onto the hem of the dress and ripping it, and Anastasia from stomping her feet on the floor, trying to break the shoes in the process. Before Ella could move, however, she felt a cold hand grab onto her shoulder. She turned around and saw Lady Tremaine looking at her coldly.

"Isn't it time you've had enough, you stupid girl?" she asked with that emotionless voice of hers. Ella did not know what her stepmother meant, nor did she have time to ask. 

Before Ella could stop her, Lady Tremaine had shoved her out of the attic and towards the stairs. Ella knew that if she'd fall one step backwards, she'd fall down the stairs. And that was exactly when Lady Tremaine pushed her again.

"No!" Ella woke up with a gasp, sitting up on the bed. Her heart was beating louder than ever, and it took her a moment to even realize where she was.

"Ella?" Kit mumbled, sitting up on the bed as well, realizing that his wife looked utterly terrified. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Ella said nothing, just tried to calm herself. It had been a dream. It was just a dream. She was with Kit now. She was with her husband, and her stepmother and stepsisters could never touch her again. She was safe.

"I'm fine", Ella finally spoke, looking around the dark room. She was in her new home, at the castle with her husband. "I just had a... a nightmare. That's all."

Kit nodded softly, moving to touch her hand. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ella didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to talk about the fact that even though she knew she was safe, she still somehow feared that she'd never be free of Lady Tremaine and her hatred. She feared that Kit, too, would be taken away from her just like her mother and father had been. But she did not wish to voice these things, because deep inside she knew the fear was irrational. But it didn't stop her from fearing it late at night. 

"I... it was about my stepfamily", Ella explained, lying down on the bed, trying to force out a smile. She could still hear her own heart beating. As if he could hear her thoughts, Kit placed his hand to Ella's cheek and smiled softly, his thumb brushing her neck. 

"They can't hurt you anymore", he promised softly. "Not for as long as I'm alive. I swear to you."

Ella trusted Kit, and she trusted him to keep her safe. She had never doubted it. But still... the look on her stepmother's face before she had pushed Ella down the stairs haunted her in the dead of the night.

"I know", she whispered, leaning closer and kissing his lips softly. When they parted, he looked as concerned as he had the first time they'd met in the forest, after Ella had accused him of scaring off the stag."I'm not scared, not really, I just... I guess I pity them."

Kit frowned. "Why?"

"Because they have no love in their lives", Ella said softly. "She told me herself that things had been different before her husband had died. Surely if he had not-"

"It doesn't excuse the way they treated you", Kit said firmly. He knew Ella's kindness stopped her from ever truly saying an unkind word towards the woman who tormented her, but he could not do the same. Maybe he was not as pure, or maybe he loved Ella too much. Or maybe both. "No one deserves to be treated in such a manner, least of all a person as kind and selfless as you."

Ella smiled, ruffling her husband's hair before pulling him down on the bed next to him, kissing his cheek. "Be kind."

"I am being kind", Kit smirked. "I just can't forgive them for hurting you."

"I know", Ella sighed, pressing her head against Kit's chest and smiling as she felt him wrap his arms around her. "But I forgave them. I had to. There's no use in carrying anger in your heart. It gives you nothing."

"It turns you into someone like her", Kit said thoughtfully, remembering Ella's stepmother and the way she had stared at them with such hatred in her eyes the moment he and Ella had exited out of their lives for good.

"Precisely", Ella smiled, kissing Kit's cheek again, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I think that if there's any sort of lesson to be learned from what I experienced with the Tremaines, it's that kindness is the way, not hatred. I know they were trying to break my spirit, but they made me even more confident towards my beliefs."

Kit smiled, nodding quickly as he wrapped his arms tighter around Ella. "You're too good for me, have I ever told you that?"

Ella laughed softly as she closed her eyes, suddenly not so afraid to go to bed anymore. She had her husband, after all. And her courage and kindness.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that these fics may seem a bit short, but it's only because I have a massive amount of requests waiting to be finished, and I want to get it all done, which results in only a thousand-word stories. Please forgive me!


End file.
